Berlin Wall
by Dainty Fangs
Summary: A fan fiction about Germany and Prussia, as I am a fan of the pairing. It's set in the time of the berlin wall just after the war.


Berlin Wall Fan fiction

Prussia held his little brother close in his arms, before turning round to escape from Germany's stony glare. Germany watched as he began packing his clothes into a small brown beaten suitcase. Gilbert opened his wardrobe to the musky smell of all his old uniforms. He pulled one out and felt a great weight suddenly rushed against him, followed by sudden warmth. Germany buried his face in his brother's snow white hair. Gilbert smiled to himself closing his eyes and leaning his head back on Ludwig's shoulder.  
>"Why are they doing this to us Big brother?" The smile faded from the white haired country's face.<br>"I'm not Big Brother anymore, I'm East to you now little one" Germany laughed once into Gilberts hair at his brother's response.  
>"You can't call me little one either can you?" Silence enveloped them both. The emotion drained from Ludwig's face a stony mask replacing his previously bright smile. "You should have stopped calling me it a long time ago anyway." He turned away from his brother and swiftly marched out the room, pushing the waiting America out of the way with one hand, and continued walking down the hallway. He slammed the large and ornate door as he left the building, not looking back, as a single tear streaked its way down his face. He whispered, "You'll always be my big brother"<p>

Stood in his room Prussia watched the only person he'd ever loved walk out of his life. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder with more pressure than was necessary. He fought back the urge to cry out in pain. But he couldn't stop the tears silently stream down his face, falling slowly down his face rolling of his cheeks and onto the now closed suitcase.  
>"Things will get better now Prussia, I promise." Russia beamed across at Prussia. He smiled back but what he really wanted was to scream, to cry, to lash out, but most of all he wanted to chase after the one he'd loved since he was a child.<p>

Days passed, blurring into months. Time was just meaningless without each other. A wall was assembled to separate the two. It hurt West Germany to know his brother was suffering under a strict communist regime. Just before the wall had separated them he could see his brother and his people suffering even worse than he was himself. Occasionally he caught the odd glimpse of his lost brother but now a cold, hard wall had replaced the sight that had warmed Ludwig to see, no matter how distressed Gilbert was.

Gilbert wandered aimlessly round the half of Berlin that was his, as it was as close as he could get to his beloved West. He was wondering down a street, watching his people starve and beg for money that nobody had. He watched the children steal from one another, playing with what they could find in the street, stones and small branches. He thought of the man that had done this to his people, who had separated him from Ludwig. A clear image conjured itself in his mind. Russia's constantly grinning face leering out of his memories. Anger boiled under his skin as his blood ran cold in contrast. He began walking purposefully. He walked straight down the street to The Wall, speeding up, until he was sprinting. He could feel the vibration up his spine as his feet pounded the dusty streets. He ran and ran, not stopping for anything. All he could see was West, all he felt was his feet hitting the dirt road.

He ran at the wall blindly, pounding it, clawing at the stone. He screamed at it, spit flying from his lips. People stopped and stared at the white haired man screaming at the wall, but he didn't care. He cried there for a long time, he didn't know how long, nor did he care. He stood there as his sobs grew quieter until he was crying silently. Soft snow began to fall around him. Soon a blanket of snow formed around him, but he didn't move away. He simply placed his hand against the wall, sliding down onto his knees in the now thick snow as small snowflakes caught in his hair and eyelashes. A woman living close by noticed the man kneeling in the snow, and she placed an itchy woollen blanket over his shoulders. He said nothing as she silently walked away, she expected no thanks, nor did she want any. The thick blanket didn't bring him any warmth as he cupped his hand, with the other still against the wall, catching a snowflake in it, he watched as it slowly melted into a small pool of water.  
>"Do you even think of me anymore, West?"<p>

On the other side of the wall though over a metre of cement and brick, stood a tall blonde man. He leant against the wall, his forehead and the palm of his hand resting on the freezing bricks. He slowly turned on his heel, so his back leant against the wall and slowly he slid down the ice-slicked brick. His feet didn't move as he reached the floor, so his knees were to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his powerful legs.  
>"Why can I not forget you?" he spoke aloud to himself. He could have screamed it, yelled it even, and have got no reply. The harsh weather had driven all the people back into their homes. And a metre of concrete stopped Gilbert from hearing or replying. Anger surged through Ludwig he stood up and hit the wall yelling<br>"I know you can hear me! So why do you ignore me?"

A light blonde haired man walked up behind Gilbert, placing his hand on his shoulder once again, his long scarf being picked up by an icy breeze and the bottom of his long coat lifted slightly. He stood there silently for a moment having no words to say.  
>"What?" Gilbert finally asked curtly.<br>"You need to forget him. You're one of us now." Russia replied with a smile. Gilbert stood hiding away the grinning man's smile.

"I am not one of you. I'm not one of your robots following your every order! I'm here because I have to be. My people starve. My people live in nought but ramshackle huts. My people. These are my people. And I've let you drag them into hell." Russia laughed harshly at the accusations.  
>"You think this is hell? You know nothing of it. Compared to what West has, this is paradise!" He leaned in close enough that Gilbert could feel the warm stale breath on his face and a dark cloud passed over Ivan's face "I saved your sorry little country. If anything, you owe me" he then straightened up and said with a smile "And debts have to be repaid don't they. I rebuild your country, and you conform to communism. It's a fair trade I think." Gilbert looked at the floor trying not to hit the man in the middle of his grinning face. Ivan grabbed his chin and wrenched it up, steadily holding Gilbert's burning gaze.<br>"Why do you always smile Russia? Is it because you know your country has fallen, and you can't stop it, so you have nothing to do but grin and bear it? Because you've gone to the dogs and you have no say anymore? Well that was your fault. Not mine. Why take it out on us?" He laughed once "You're pathetic."  
>"And you're a fool. You know nothing" and with that he walked away.<p>

"I'm the fool? If you stopped pointing your guns at one of your allies and thought for a moment, you'd realise how stupid you really are." Gilbert muttered to himself. Russia had heard every word Gilbert had said and he felt the gaze boring into the back of his head as he walked away.

Gilbert watched helpless as more countries gave way to communism with hope in their hearts of a better future. Sometimes war and force was used, but one way or other countries gave in to the dictatorship. Russia's leader passed away, giving way to a new kind of communist leader. This new leader was somewhat softer than the last and for the first time since their defeat in the Second World War, both sides of Germany felt a cautious hope blossoming.

Life for Ludwig under capitalism and the reign of NATO was simple, but hard. Rebuilding his country was a monumental task, and without Gilbert it was unbearable. It was like losing his arm and then being expected to get on as if nothing was different. America was only helpful when it benefited him in some way.

On 1989, August 23rd the 'Iron curtain' between Austria and Hungary was lifted. They had been reunited after a long painful struggle alone, trying to cope. Thousands of his people fled Eastern Germany into the newly liberated Hungary, in September. Protests and anti-communist displays warmed Gilbert's heart and for the first time since it was built he saw the Berlin Wall for what it truly was. Concrete and bricks. It was no longer an immovable obstacle. For the first time it seemed like he may be able to overcome it.  
>On the other side Ludwig stood by the wall, waiting for the moment, just waiting with patience. His day came on October 18th 1989. East Germany's leader was forced into resignation. November 9th. November 9th was the day. 10:30 PM. That was the moment that brought an end to the Berlin Wall. Thousands turned up for the first border crossing.<p>

Front of each crowd was Ludwig and Gilbert. The moment their eyes met Gilbert couldn't help himself, he sprinted forward. Ludwig caught him readily. Tears ran silently down his face as he held Prussia in his arms once more, and he knew he'd never let him go again.


End file.
